ISSUE 106: Super Friends
“'ISSUE #106: Super Friends'” is the sixth episode in season one of Raising Dion. Plot Overview Nicole gets reacquainted with an old passion. Charlotte offers to take Dion under her wing. Pat gets some unexpected news at work. Full Plot Dion is in his room, building something out of Lego, when Nicole calls him to the kitchen for breakfast. During breakfast, Dion tells Nicole he saw something in the rain last night, but doesn’t know what it was. Later, at school, Dion tells Esperanza the same thing. He described the thing as “a man made of lightning”, and dubs him The Crooked Man because of it’s crooked way of walking. Esperanza thinks she and Dion should deal with this Crooked Man rather than tell Nicole. Once in their class, Esperanza theorizes that BIONA might know more about the Crooked Man since Dion stole their hermit crab. Then Mr. Fry has an announcement; BIONA will sponsor the science fair this year. Which means BIONA scientists will be visiting the school frequently. Nicole goes to work, catches up with Willa (who thinks Nicole has eyes for Rashad), and is asked by Kwame what she thinks of the poster for their upcoming show, to which she gives him advice for improvement. Kwame tasks her with bringing the playbill inserts to Fox Theater. Once there, Nicole can’t resists to go on stage and see how good she can still dance. Rashad is also there to inspect the stage for the upcoming show, and convinces Nicole to practice with him during her lunch break. At school, Chris and Jonathan get into a fight, so Mr. Fry decides to reassign the two boys to new groups. To Dion’s dismay, Jonathan ends up getting partnered with him and Esperanza. Back home, Dion shows Nicole his Lego creation; a duplicate of the Crooked Man. He uses his powers to melt the bricks so the resemblance becomes more clear. Nicole shows Dion the photo of the lightning man, and Dion confirms that it is the Crooked Man, whom he saw last night. Frightened, Nicole calls Charlotte and asks her to come to their apartment. At Biona, Suzanne confronts Pat with the fact that he has been withholding knowledge about the Aurora Event. She decides to honor his wish and promote him to scientist. He gets access to L5 and is informed by Suzanne that Biona is investigating a mysterious, spreading decay of the land where the Aurora Event took place. The same decay also causes animals in the area to develop lesions and die. The white fox that Dion cured was one of these sick animals. Biona hopes to use whatever healed the fox to stop the decay before it consumes all of Iceland. Pat notice that the lab is no longer used to track the people that were at the event. Charlotte comes to Nicole’s apartment, but tells her nothing can stop the Crooked Man. Charlotte only survived so far because she broke contact with everybody and completely disappeared off the radar. Nicole begs her to teach Dion to use his powers to defend himself, and Charlotte reluctantly agrees on the condition that Dion keeps her involvement a secret from everybody. Nicole lets them use the basement for training, even though George could evict them if he found them there. Charlotte begins the training with telling Dion the science behind her powers, and how besides turning invisible she can also generate electricity. When Nicole tries to interfere with the training, Charlotte orders her to leave. Charlotte doesn’t go easy on Dion, and frequently uses her electric powers to keep him in line. She teaches him to become invisible like her, and tells him more about his dad. Dion in turn tries to convince Charlotte she could be a superhero. Meanwhile, Pat calls Nicole to tell her about his promotion, and that all Mark’s research from his time at BIONA is gone. He hopes Nicole knows where it might be. Nicole goes through Mark’s stuff and finds an SD card, but it only contains personal photos. When Pat arrives at the apartment, he and Nicole go for a walk to talk things over, unaware that Lars, an agent from BIONA, is spying on the apartment with a drone. During the walk, Pat tells Nicole about the fox and how Dion might have healed him. Nicole in turn tells Pat about Dion seeing the Crooked Man last night, but assures him Dion is safe right now. To keep him from going back to the apartment and see Charlotte, she asks him to go play pool. The two of them actually end up having a great time. At the apartment, George hears Charlotte and Dion in the basement, and comes to investigate. The two narrowly manage to avoid getting caught by turning invisible, but the drone just outside the window films them using their powers. That night, Pat and Nicole finally return from their day out, and in the heat of the moment, Pat kisses Nicole. He hastily apologizes and leaves, with Nicole unsure how to respond. In the apartment, Dion is already in bed. When Nicole finds his watch on the floor and picks it up, she finds a microSD card hidden inside it. She and Charlotte plug it in to the MacBook, and it turns out that it contains all of Mark’s research on the Aurora Event. A lot of the files turn out to be encrypted, but one that is not contains a list of names and addresses of the people who where in Iceland. Charlotte offers to contact all the people on the list in hopes of finding out more. Outside, Lars calls the drone back and sends the footage it filmed to Suzanne. Cast Main Cast *Alisha Wainwright as Nicole Warren *Ja'Siah Young as Dion Warren *Sammi Haney as Esperanza Jimenez *Jason Ritter as Pat Rollins *Deirdre Lovejoy as Charlotte Tuck Recurring Cast *Ali Ahn as Suzanne Wu *Gavin Munn as Jonathan King *TJ Wright as Chris *Skyler Elyse Philpot as Steffi *Donald Paul as Anthony Fry *Moriah Brown as Willa Stokes *Victor Sho as Rashad *Dana Gourrier as Tessa *Justice Leak as Lars *Afemo Omilami as George Absent Cast *Jazmyn Simon as Kat Neese Trivia *This episode, it’s revealed Nicole and Dion live at Clairemont Avenue 9821, Apartment 9. *The Crooked Man is called by that name for the first time, and it becomes his name for the remainder of the season. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes